Prince Caspain With Leslise Burke!
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: FINISHED. After Leslise dies she goes to narnia and makes friends with Lucy and Falls for one of the peveinsie boys. Takes place during the movie. leslisexEdmund.
1. Chapter 1

Leslie was in pain her head hurt. "where are you Jess?" she whispered. She gets her breath ingredients grow slow till it finally stopped altogether. Her eyes closed and she breathed her final breath.

Leslie. Woke up on a forest she was confused she had thought she was done. She walked a little ways not recognizing a thing. Till she heard voices.

''I don't remember this way''. A female British voice said.

'' That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in your head'' she heard a British sounding boy say,

'' That's cause our heads have something in them'' another voice joked. She wasn't sure she wanted them to hear her. She stepped back and a branch snapped below her feet.

'' Did you hear that''? Asked a Male voice. Leslie thought of running but she decided not to.

" Hello" said the dark haired boy spotting her. He looked down at her clothes looking surprised. She glanced at the girls both wearing dresses.

'' I want to go back to tarabithia'' she said. She was a little scared how had she gotten here?

''Oh you mean Tarabithina''? Asked A girl slightly older then her.

'' I must be dreaming my head doesn't hurt'' she realized .

'' Oh did you hurt you head''? Asked the dark headed girl.

'' Yeah'' she said, ''I was swinging on a rope over to Tarabitha and the tree fell and I fell and now i'm here''.They all looked at each other.

''You must be from our world" said the youngest boy. You should come with us.''

" Okay" maybe they could get her home.

''I'm Edmund'' he said. This is my sister Lucy and my brother Peter and my sister Susan.''

'' Hello'' Leslie said.

''were do you live?'' Asked Lucy.

'' America '' she replied still a little confused. Soon they came to a large drop and nobody say a way down. '' Is there another way down?'' she spoke up.

'' Falling'' Said Edmund dryly.

"Sometimes, I wonder if your joking". Peter replied.

'' Aslan''? said Lucy suddenly.

'' Who?'' Leslie asked, ''the lion?''

'' Yes Its Aslan over there!'' ''Don't you see him he's right_ ''

'' There'' Leslie said Confused The lion was gone.

'' Do you see him now ''? Asked Trumpkin.

''I'm not crazy he was there he wanted us to follow him.'' Lucy snapped.

'' 'I'm sure there are any number of lions in these woods just like that bear'' he replied. This Dwarf remained Her amazingly of Jess when she first met him so closed minded.

'' I think I know Aslan when I see him'' said Lucy.

'' Well I don't know who Aslan is but I did see a lion'' spoke up Leslie .

'' Like I said he could be any lion I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't existe Trupkin said. How could a lion not exist? Leslie wondered.

''The last time I didn't believe Lucy'' Edmund spoke up, ''I ended up looking pretty stupid''.

Edmund believed her But Leslie didn't think anyone else really did Were these not her brothers and sisters? " I saw him too'' Leslie smiled at Lucy who gave her a grateful look.

'' Why wouldn't I have seen him?'' Asked Peter looking at Leslie.

''Maybe nobody was looking'' 'Leslie pointed out. ''I saw him''

''How can you be sure it was him? it could be any old lion'' Said Trumpkin.

''Sorry Lu,'' said Peter and we walked on. Edmund glanced at us and shook his head.

Leslie Are you awake? '' Lucy asked Later that night as The five children and the dwarf were all trying to sleep. She had doubted that Lucy would sleep. She sure wouldn't She sat up.

"Why do you think the others couldn't see Aslan''?

'' They didn't want too.'' Leslie said simply, ''some people are more close minded then others Lucy''.

'' You think?'' Lucy asked.

'' I know so, a lot of people don't believe things the crazier they sound''.

'' They didn't Believe me about the wardrobe'' Lucy Mumbled.

'' What wardrobe?'' Leslie asked. Lucy told her the long story. That told Leslie why Edmund was so quick. To take their side. She told Lucy about Terebithia.

"That's why you could see him". Lucy said.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is for: Katierox She asked for more so this one is for you.

''Leslie wake up!''

''What?'' I stirred and sat up.

''Come with me'' she whispered.

''Why?'' asked.

'' I know where Aslan is!''

'' You do?'' I asked. She Nodded. I followed her in to the woods we walked a long way. When we got to the middle of the forest a branched snapped. I gasped. ''It's Aslan! I know it I had a dream!'' All of the sudden I felt a hand go over my mouth I panicked. I tried to scream then the person came down to my level I was face to face with Edmund. Peter put his finger to his lips. We all looked and saw a bear like thing.

''Minator'' Lucy whispered to me. Peter put his fingers to his lips again. Edmund took out his Sword and Edmund backed him up. All of the sudden a young man a few years older than Peter came out of nowhere. He tried to slash him with his sword Edmund and Peter Started fighting him Lucy gasped'' he's the prince'' she mouthed to me. Edmund slashed just missing the prince's head. NO STOP Lucy shouted Right after peter dropped his sword. A group of strange Animals surrounded us.

''Prince Caspian?'' Peter asked in a surprised tone.

''Yes'' Said the prince; ''and who are you?''

''Peter!'' Susan and Trupkin came running up.

He glanced at peters sword ''High king peter'' he said he was just as surprised.

''I believe you called'' Answered Peter.

''Well yes but I thought you be older'' I raised my eyebrows

'' Well what does it matter how old they are? If you called them it shouldn't matter''. I pointed out.

''We can come back in a few years if you like'' said Peter.

''No'' said Caspian, ''Your just not what I expected'' he admitted.

''Neither are you'' Edmund snapped.

''We have long awaited you return you highness'' said a mouse. '' Our hearts and Swords are at you service.''

''Oh my gosh he is so cute'' said Lucy to me and Susan.

'' WHO SAID THAT?'' The mouse said taking out his tiny sword.

''Sorry'' said Lucy.

''With all due respect Your highness I believe that courageous, Courteous or chivalrous might more benefit a knight of Narnia.'' He explained.

''Well'' said Peter, ''at least some of you can handle a blade''.

''Yes indeed and I have recently put it to good use, Securing weapons for your army sire'' he said.

''Good we can use every sword we can get'' Said Peter. Then he turned my way '' Can you use one?'' He asked.

'' I used one In Tarabithia''. I said.

''Alright then he said we will get you one''.

''Well then'' said Caspian, '' you will probably be wanting yours back'' he handed Peter his sword. Peter took it and we walked on.

''So if you High king Peter and your Queens Susan and Lucy and you King Edmund'', ''and I know Trumpkin then who are you?'' he asked me.

''I'm Leslie I said I'm from the same world as they are''.

Edmund Gave me a smile. '' Your already running off with my sister as well''.

''Sorry about that'' I said. He grinned at me and we kept on going.

We showed up at cave and we all walked inside. ''It may not be what you are used to' but it is defensible''. The prince said.

'' Hay Edmund'' said Peter, ''Get Leslie Sword will you?''

''Sure peter'' he said.

He grabbed one from the ground it had already been sharpened. '' How good are you?'' He asked. ''What?'' I said .

'' Can you fight?''

'' Sure can.'' I said.

'' Good'' He smiled at me and we walked over to the other end of the room and Watched them sharpen blades.

''Peter!'' said Susan's, voice, '' You'll want to see this!''

There were paintings on the walls in the cave of people that looked like...

''Its us'' said Susan.

''What is this place?'' I asked.

Caspian glanced at the four Pevinsies ''you don't know?'' he asked. he took a touch and took us deep in to the cave. It was dark and there was broken table. Lucy stepped forward and sadly touched it.

''He must know what he doing'' she said.

''I think it's up to us now Peter ''said.

''I don't get it Where are we?'' I asked Edmund.

'' He died and Rose here'' Edmund paused, '' For me''.


	3. Chapter 3

''Miraz's men and war machines are one their way Peter said later, That means those same men aren't protecting the castle''.

''What do we do then?'' I asked.

''We need to start getting ready for it'' Peter said the same time the Prince said.

'' We need to start planning for_''

''Our only hope'' Peter snapped, ''is to strike them before they strike us''. My eyes widened what was Peter doing?

''But that's crazy'' the prince argued, ''no one has ever taken that castle''.

''There's always a first time'' Peter said.

''We'll have the element of surprise'' Trumpkin pointed out. Of Course he was on Peters side.

''But we have the advantage here''! Said the Prince.

''If we dig in we can probably hold them off indefinitely'' Susan said Siding with the Prince.

'' I for one feel safer underground'' said a Possum.

'' Look'' said Peter, ''I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb''. I couldn't. Believe he was saying this!

'' if The Telmearines are smart they will just wait and starve us out'' Edmund said.

"But if we go we could loose half the army". I said.

''I think you know where I stand sire'' said Reepachiep.

''If I get your troops IN can you stand guard?'' Peter asked a Half horse half human thing.

''Or die trying'' he promised Peter.

''That's what I'm afraid of'' said Lucy what had been silent the entire time.

''Sorry?'' Said a confused Peter

''Well your all acting like there's only two options ''Dying here or dying there''.

''I'm not sure you've really been Listening Lu'' Peter said Brushing her off.

''NO you're not Listening'' she snapped. ''Or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch Peter?''

Lucy! _I started.

Edmund put his hand on my arm'' Peters got it'' he said. And I stepped back.

''I think we've waited for Aslan long enough'' Peter said.

'' Are you sure you want to stay here?'' Edmund asked me.

'' I don't think Lucy wants to be here alone'' I whispered knowing she was across. The room.

'' Peter doesn't let her come on the more dangerous Battles says she's to young'' Edmund said he shook his head like he disagreed.

'' I'll Stay here with her I mean we are the same age.'' It was only fair.

''Okay'' He said.

'' Be careful'' I said.

'' I will'' He promised.

'' Edmund I need you!'' Peter's voice called.

'' See you!'' He said Running off. I walked back in to the how where Lucy was sitting.

'' That's one of the first times I've ever been really angry'' she said, '' He treated me Like I wasn't even important like I was some stupid little kid.''

'' All brothers treat their sisters like that''. I said thinking of Jess and Maybelle.

'' Peter didn't used to!'' she cried, '' just since we got back''.

''He has a lot on his mind'' I told her.

'' I guess so'' she said. We were silent for a while then I fell asleep for a while then woke up to Lucy shaking me. '' They're back!'' she said. We walked outside as they walked towards the how.

'' Do you see Edmund?'' I asked.

'' He's over there'' she said Pointing and I sighed with relief causing Lucy to glance at me.

''What happened?'' Lucy asked as we noticed the tension.

''Ask him!'' Peter snapped.

''Me?'' Caspian asked, ''you could have called it off there was time''.

'' No there wasn't thanks to you'' Peter snapped. I looked at Lucy we knew things were not good between the two of them As they fought we shrank back a little. Lucy and I woke up a little as they took out there swords at one another.

''STOP IT!'' Edmund shouted.

They brought Trumpkin forward Who looked... Dead.

Y''Oh my god'' I said, I clutched Lucy.

''Wait!'' she said. She took out her cordial and put a drop on him he Gasped and woke up we all sighed. '' What are you all standing around for? '' he asked ''the Telmarians will. Be herje soon''.

''Thank you,'' he said to Lucy my Dear little friend''. I smiled at Lucy

Edmund walked up to me ''Thanks'' he said "for staying with Lucy''.

''Oh its fine'' I said, ''I'm just glad you're ok.'' I couldn't Believe I said that! ''I mean I'm glad your all okay not just you''. I said quickly.

I know what you mean" he smiled. I blushed."may I ask why you were pants?"

" Don't all people?" I asked confused.

" not girls" he answered.

"what time are you from?" I asked.

"1930s " he answered.

" That's why, I'm from 2007".


	4. Chapter 4

I was't sure exactly were Edmund Had gotten to but when I got In the how there was a woman In what looked Like a large Ice cube I could tell she was no good.

''Wait'' said the prince; this isn't what I wanted.

''One drop Of Adem's blood she hissed; and you free me.''

'' DON'T!'' I yelled.

'' Then I am yours my king'' she continued. They attempted to slit his Hand.

'' NOO'' we both yelled.

But we were too late they cut his wrist.'' NO DON'T''! I screamed again. Then a hand covered my mouth. She reached out and he seemed to loose it a little. Just then Edmund and Peter drew their swords as they ran in. What looked Like a werewolf tried to Jump them I struggled. he let me go as a fight broke the Prince was reaching for him.'' NO! your highness don't!''. I screamed.

''Get away from him!'' Yelled Peter Pushing the prince out of the way.

''peter Dear she said; Iv missed you''.

''Come" she said; Just one drop'', you know you can't do this alone."

Peter was Frozen.

He lowered his Sword. Then some one stabed the witch and the ice cracked and broke. I was released ''I know; said Edmund You had it sorted'' then he stalked off. I peeled after him.

"Edmund!" I called "wait up!"

He turned to me ''Hes different Since our Last trip''. Normally he would have Just believed Lucy saw him I would have been the one to upset her''.

" But you were the one to defend her. Your not. That boy Edmund.". I pointed out. " its all in the past." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"LOOK!" said The princes voice.

''Oh no said Edmund; Telmarines!'' We ran to get Peter.

''Pete'' Said Edmund.

'' You have to see this'' I said.

We were out numbered. I felt Edmund Cluch me and Lucy Looked at me with fear in her eyes.

So we Decided Lucy would go off in to the forest.

''Thats your Plan Sending a little girl in to the forest alone?''

''Its our Only chance'' said Peter.

"And she won't be alone" I said.

''And I'm going with you'' said Edmund.

''No'' said Lucy and I at once.

'' yes'' said Edmund.

'' No" I said "Peter needs you here''.

"He doesn't" Edmund said.

"He depends on you Edmund". I whispered.

As lucy and I were Saddling up Edmund was there helping us ''Please" he said; "both of you be careful''.

''We will'' I said.

''See you when you get back'' he said.

We got about half way there then I realized somting was up. I jumped off my horse ''go'' I said.

Why? asked Lucy.

''Sorry I said Your going alone after all.

I slapped the horse and Lucy sped off. With one last look at each other. I drew my sword and waited. I Fought one Guy and Stabbed him and then another surrounded me. He knocked me off my horse. And he sped off in to the woods he had me cornered.

* * *

I herd another one in the distance coming closer closer closer. Susan pulled me on to her horse with the prince with one simple move Killed him. ''Your highness! Susan! '' I said.

''Caspain''. He said.

''King Edmund sent me after you the second you left''. He said.

"I wouldn't. Let him go alone" Susan smiled at him.

I smiled. ''Lets get back to the how'' I said. we rode off on the horses together. When we got back Peter was limping. ''Lucy?'' he panicked She got trough with a little help I said.

''Thanks'' said Peter Seriously.

''You were Busy'' was all Caspain replied.

''You better get out there I said; I don't think people like them will keep there word''.

''Shes Right'' said Susan reaching over to hug Peter who winced.

''Sorry'' Said Susan

''Its all right'' Peter assured her.

''Be careful Susan warned him.

''Keep smileing'' said Edmund. To Peter. "Leslie go with Susan" Peter said, She'll need you."

"Thanks for what you said". Edmund smiled.

" They were Just words" I said.

I followed after Susan . We joined the others in Watching the fight. Peter was hit several other times. It was looking like he was loosening. Till he knocked Miraz to the ground. he hesitated.

''Nows not the time for chivalry Peter!'' Edmund Yelled.

''Look out!'' Edmund shouted as Miraz picked up his sword. With only a few miss's Peter got him In the arm. he waited to stab him.

''Whats the matter boy? to cowardly to take a life?'' He snapped.

Its not mine to take Peter answered.

He handed the sword to Caspain. He raised the sword and the slowly he sped up and yelling loudly he drew in in to the ground.

''Keep you life but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom'' Caspain said.

then as we celabrearted some one of Miraz's own killed him. I could see from up here.

''They shot him!'' Yelled the guy who killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

''They murdered our king!'' He shouted. I shook my head.

''Be ready!'' Peter yelled.

''Leslie!" said Susan "Get down there ,Peter Needs all the swordsmen he can get''. I nodded. I went running down there ''PETER lOOK OUT!'' I yelled. The guy was sneaking up on him fast Peter turned and fought him.

''GO!'' he yelled to Edmund Caspain and I.

The attack started and we were largely out numbered. They were headed right for us. And Peter started counting

''one''

''two''

''Three''

''four''

''five''

''Leslie" Said Edmund to me; "Use this arrow your coming with me''.

''six''

''seven''

''Eight''

''nine''

''GET READY!''

''NOW!''

the ground started breaking at lots of men and their horses fell archers released their arrows killing even more men.

''CHARGE!'' yelled Peter as Edmund Pulled me on his horse.

Edmund and I managed to get lots of men together. more men were coming by the second. And they had large Shooter that had bombs that Exploded arrows were all over.

''BACK TO THE HOW!'' Peter yelled. They Shot bombs and In less then a Few seconds It was Crashing down. We all ran with our swords and we fought for all we could but as I was fighting this guy I felt he sword go in to my gut and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Edmunds P.o.v

I saw her get stabbed ''NOOO! LESLIE!'' I yelled running for her and Killing the guy in the prossess.

''EDMUND!'' Yelled Caspain; leave her theres nothing we can do!''

then the trees started attacking Them it was cauos. I wasn't leaving her

''Lucy''expained Peter.

''Leslie; I said Please wake up''. I knelt next to her.

''EDMUND WACH OUT'' yelled Peter.

''EDMUND COME ON'' yelled Susan. She looked ready to run over and grab me.

I turned around and Killed another man. Then the water started raising up and men ran to Escape. It was the water god. I stood up and Carried Leslie to the side of the river. Lucy was standing on the other end. he then took the bridge out of the ground. Then they surrendered And we saw Aslan I smiled at Lucy Knowing she was never wrong.

''Rise kings and Queens of Narnia Said Aslan''.

''All of you'' he continued as Caspian stayed bowed.

'' I don't think I'm ready'' said caspin.

''Its for that vary reason you are'' he explained.

Just then I rembered Leslise.'' Leslise!'' I said Just as Aslan healed Reepacheeps tale.

Lucy steped fourword and Put a drop on Leslies lips. Her eyes fluttered open.

''Jess?'' she coughed.

''No Its me Edmund'' I said.

''Edmund'' She said.

''I thought I lost you'' I said helping her up.

"Well you didn't" she said. She smiled and started to walk away. "oh and Edmund?"

"Yes?"

Do me a favor and stand still." she kissed me. For a long time. When we came up she just smiled and hugged me.


	7. Chapter 7

" we'll Go" Peter said.

" We will?" Edmund said Glancing at me.

"Come on, our times up". He said nodding his head toward the door. Peter and Susan walked over and Handed Caspian Peters sword and me Susans bow and arrow.

"I can't" I said, "I need to get home too". They glanced at one another.

"Take the bow child. Said Aslan." your land led you here when the tree landed on you you died".

"So I'm never going home?" I asked.

"You'll. Rule with King Caspian". Aslan said.

I took them and Susan hugged me " I'll. Take care of it till your back". I promised.

"We won't be back". She said.

" we wont?Lucy asked and Edmund Sqeezed my hand.

"you two are." Peter said, a least I think he means you two." Edmund turned to me and kissed me. "It isn't goodbye" he promised. I kissed him back and hugged him"

" It better not be. "He turned and walked towards the door with his family Lucy turned and waved at me I smiled and waved back. Susan came back and placed a kiss on Caspian lips. They embraced and whispered then. They went through the door and we're gone. I smiled up at Caspian. "they'll be back."

"I'm sure" he smiled at me.

The End.


End file.
